<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingerprints by dirtyshoes_drysocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950047">Fingerprints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshoes_drysocks/pseuds/dirtyshoes_drysocks'>dirtyshoes_drysocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff originating in angst tho, Gen, Inej and Kaz are married, about kaz's room, also Inej, idk man it's just a one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshoes_drysocks/pseuds/dirtyshoes_drysocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a one-shot of Kaz's room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingerprints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is my very first fic and I hope everyone likes it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always dark in Kaz’s room. The Slat would ring with uproarious laughter and drunk sea-shanties, but in his room sound always seemed suspended in the folds of shadow which scarred those grey walls. Night brought no stars in the Ketterdam sky and at best: a murky moon, swathed in mist and fumes.</p>
<p><br/>It’s not dark anymore.</p>
<p><br/>The window used to be curtain-less and still is. But light doesn’t slither away from dark corners (arranged painstakingly by Kaz), instead, it pours in. Watery sunlight spills and trickles over neatly arranged documents and maps.</p>
<p><br/>However, if you look closely, darkness still remains- a pair of black gloves framed and hung. They rest almost directly in front of the sparse desk, next to the windowsill. Unless you are sitting in Kaz’s chair or on the opposite site of the windowsill, they are invisible.</p>
<p><br/>They are Kaz’s biggest distraction and chief motivation. They are Inej’s most prized possession. Kaz never got down on one knee and neither of them wears rings, but they are married now. They didn’t exchange vows, they exchanged armours.</p>
<p><br/>Inej’s parents had held a small ceremony. They both had worn white. And as they stood there -husband and wife- Kaz had peeled off the sin-black leather gloves and given them to Inej.</p>
<p><br/>It’s their promise to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>